


Blank space

by miohdney (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys vote, Insinuation! Teraito, Karushuu Week 2016: School Trip, Kyoto, M/M, School Trip, karushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miohdney
Summary: Where Asano wanted to be recognized and praised, Karma would rather be hiding in the shadows and making fun of others. Where Asano wanted to give a dog collar to his father for Christmas, Karma would give it all because his parents would at least introduce themselves to dinner. Where Asano looked at everyone over his shoulder without trusting anyone and seeing them as slaves, Karma was certain that everyone in the E-class was his mutually supportive friends, and people he could trust. They was like the water and oil, for that, that they sape toguether was weird. A lot. // This fic participates in the Karushuu Week 2016, Day 4: School trip





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blank space](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251608) by A-Gakukun. 



“Karma, which girl do you like?” Maehara asked the redhead as soon as he had entered at the room. The one raised an eyebrow at the same time closing the door behind him and then approach the group of boys cautiously.

“Um.” He murmured as he bent down to take the sheet the boys had between them. Kanzaki was in first place, as was imagined taking into account how popular she was with the boys, Yada in second and Kurahashi in third. He watched the blade for a few seconds before watching the boys in front of him.

It was not difficult to determine who voted for whom. Kanzaki practically had Sugino eating from the palm of his hand, and that the whole class knew; It was easy enough to notice if he blushed every time he saw her or did everything possible to be with her. Mimura also liked Kanzaki, although that was difficult to notice to Karma since between them two didn’t have much approach that we say. From Okajima was the vote secured for all, probably and finally, Kimura could be, but was not completely sure.

Each had his way of demonstrating his attraction (or infatuation) to the girl, either as Nagisa, who despite never having shown it openly, his infatuation with Nakamura was latent. After all, Karma had come to notice that when the blonde approached him more or touched him to cross it, Nagisa didn’t stop blushing more than the embarrassment.

And then there was Isogai's way of looking at Maehara from afar, not daring to approach him more than a friend or to make him clear that he would stop fooling around with girls when Okano was madly in love with him and his too, even if that Broke his heart.

And then there was him, him and his way to leave his feelings in the background not to have distractions in his day to day and to be able to do his without remorse.

So he looked up from the paper, staring at a spot on the wall without blinking, pretending not to notice the curious glances his companions sent him.

“Okuda-san, I guess.” He shrugged in a vain attempt that the others didn’t notice the confusion he had now for that simple question.

"No hesitation, eh?" He listened to one of his friends murmuring, though he didn’t pay too much attention to it, unless he could tell that his plan worked out great.

"Yeah, right" He thought of one, rolling his eyes imperceptibly.

“Ya but Why Okuda?” Maehara asked from his spot, looking at him with confusion.

Karma stayed a few quiet seconds that were enough for them to think of something to say.

“Well could prepare poisons or chloroform and I could do anything with that.” He clarified, decorating his face with a smile that gave twitched nerves to the boys in front of him.

"Well, guys," Isogai said, letting the subject of Karma go by and relieving him of this, "I hope this voting is between us and no one will know.” He said putting his index finger over his lips, but he quickly noticed a specter of more in the room.

Everyone present in the place turned their faces to where Korosensei was with a small blue notepad in hands and pointing something. Once it was done, I muttered something unintelligible between his teeth, closing the door and leaving. The boys in class E stood a blank second before abruptly getting off the ground and beginning to chase after their master-target throughout the inn.

Karma would have followed them to have a new opportunity to do some damage to his master, but immediately he noticed that Nagisa had also stayed and watched the door with a drop on her temple; So he decided to stay.

"Why do you think Korosensei is so eager to know about our feelings?" Nagisa asked, breaking the silence between them. Karma turned to look at him with a hoe eyebrow but before he could formulate a "What are you talking about?" Nagisa had interrupted him. “Forget it, it's nothing.”

Karma watched as the lower denied with his head he headed towards the exit without looking back, leaving the redhead much more confused than before.

~ 0.0 ~

He could’n sleep.

Karma could’n sleep and that began to impatience and annoy him.

First of all, it was so many of the night and he was there, leaning on his corresponding futon while still looking at the ceiling thought nothing special. Second, they had to go back to school tomorrow, and if he didn’t want to come back with two bags of all size under his eyes, he had to go to sleep now.

But the world hated him and that was clear enough, so his situation didn’t improve at all.

He tilted his head from side to side to reach a simple conclusion: Slept. They were all asleep.

He was the only one awake and that bothered him a lot more. What did they have nothing to think of in the evenings as the teenagers they were? Well, I don’t think so.

He snorted annoyed as he frowned and looked back at the white ceiling of the room. Since I was nothing, maybe I could think of something interesting as what kind of joke could play him tomorrow Terasaka? Or devise some plan to kill (or humiliate, whichever comes first) to Korosensei.

But apparently the person outside the inn had other plans.

An unpleasant voice (which he unfortunately already knew too well) was heard a few feet away from where he was.

"This is pathetic.” Gakushuu said, kicking what looked like an empty can lying on the floor in frustration.

"Come on Gaku, have some fun!” He heard Ren say, causing the smile that had adorned Karma's face because he had found something to amuse himself with, turning into an annoyance.

"We're here to study, not to make fun of." He reproached him. Karma heard blows although he could not figure out why they were.

"Uff Gakushuu," he lamented, "we're on a school trip and we've all paid, have some fun.”

"You could pay this when you wanted, so that's no reason." At this point in the conversation, Karma had already risen carefully from his place, careful not to step on his companions. “Besides, I can have fun whenever I want.”

“Have fun?” He asked with amusement as he lifted an eyebrow from the window sill he was lying on, catching the attention of the two boys in class A. “Does the anti Christ having fun? I want to see it with my own eyes.” He scoffed, rejoicing with the sulky face that carried the orange haired.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Akabane?" He asked with a pout in his face. Instead, the redhead opened his eyes more than normal and looked at him with confusion, shaking his head exaggeratedly and, for the reaction, momentarily dislocating the orange haired.

“ What does someone in class E do… in the class E inn?” He asked sullenly before letting out a thunderous laugh at the embarrassed expression that had taken on Gakushuu's face.

He looked at the boy beside him with reproach. "Hey Gaku, why don’t we go for a ride to have fun?" And a cock, this one wanted to take him right there.

"I'm sorry," Ren put in with his lips, shrugged and smiled.

If you believe that a beggar sorry would forgive him, he was wrong.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Karma asked with interest once he had modulated his voice and was no longer laughing as possessed.

“What do you care.” Gakushuu was quickly interrupted by Ren, who had already opened his mouth to say something stupid, as usual.

"You are in my territory, I have the right to know.” Karma stated, lifting his chin proudly.

"That inn was paid by my father." Refuted copying the action of the redhead.

"I'm sleeping here so I declare it as mine."

“The sheets, yukatas and other things that you are using comes from the money of my family, therefore, it is mine.” He said proudly.

“My own.”

“Mine”

“MINE”

Gakushuu narrowed his eyes, looking at him with rancor and challenging him to say one more word. Karma folded his arms as he adorned his face with a lopsided smile.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Ren came up with the fantastic idea of opening his mouth.

“They already finished?” He asked timidly from his place, tensing to the second as he felt the two pairs of eyes rustle him up and down.

“Let's go.” He let out an annoying gesture, taking Ren's hand to move faster.

The sound of the windows being abruptly closed, frightened most of the companions of Karma who quickly raised their heads to know why the noise and who had caused it.

They were not too surprised to see Karma standing there with a frown and saying things ingrained by the low, they knew how violent it was but what it did that it piqued their curiosity was to know what caused that Karma was of such bad milk As if to cause him to break the windowpane.

~ 0.0 ~

"Karma-kun, are you okay?" Kayano asked timidly.

"Yes, fantastic.” He replied exasperated between his teeth.

Kayano only scrunched his lip in confusion before carefully pulling away from the redhead, lest he put a hunch on her for meddling.

It was already morning and each class was already with his group, ready to return to Japan. Class E, as always, was far from the other class waiting for Bitch-sensei to appear. Everything was normal if they didn’t count on the fact that Karma had a humor of dogs and looked suspiciously at one of the classes.

He was sitting on his suitcase, his fingers intertwined over his mouth and two black bags under his eyes that made him look more chilling than ever.

"Karma, what are you looking at?" Nakamura asked at his side, a few feet away from him to keep his physical integrity safe and sound.

Karma, in response, grunted annoyed and frowned a lot more without taking his eyes off of whatever he was looking at.

Nakamura raised his eyebrows, watching the redhead with curiosity, then fixing his eyes on Karma's eyes. There was nothing interesting, a lot of students here and there that looked over his shoulder, teachers chatting with each other and... that.

Nakamura adorned his face with a crooked smile, rising in her place and returning to fix her eyes on Karma.

"They're not holding hands, if you think so." She said, before she turned and walked away quickly.

Karma watched her go for a few seconds out of the corner of his eye without ever changing his previous position, though he now found his cheeks tinted with a pale carmine in the heat.

"I know," he murmured, though he knew no one was listening. “I know.”

(...)

“What the hell are you doing?” Terasaka asked sulkily.

The two boys sitting on the floor stopped abruptly from looking at the cell phone and then looked at Terasaka from below, one stunned and the other confused.

“What do you care?” She passed, looking back at what Ritsu was showing on the screen.

Terasaka frowned angrily, ready to answer Nakamura with something nasty but his attention quickly turned the boy to his side.

“What is this one doing here?” He spat with disgust, staring at Ren.

"Well, it's a sidewalk and I don’t see why I should not be here.” He shrugged, not deigning to look at him.

Terasaka frowned.

“Hey, you do the chubito again with me and I'll break you-“ 

“Yes, it's happening !!” Nakamura interrupted, tapping Ren's chest repeatedly with his fist so that he would pay attention to her without taking his eyes off the device.

“But what do you see?” Terasaka asked again with confusion, tired of no longer understanding anything.

He didn’t even want to be there, first stay. He had been forced by the stupid octopus to look for the "disappeared" boys along with the others, because apparently several students of class E and A came up with the brilliant idea of getting away from the meeting point with god-knos-where, Delaying the time of departure and causing him to almost give an infarct to the octopus they had as a teacher.

Nakamura just patted a free side beside her, motioning Terasaka to sit down without losing the dazzling smile on his face.

He snorted before doing the order for the blonde. Once he was enough, he ran his head around the girl's shoulder to get a better field of vision of what was happening.

“What the ...?” He murmured in confusion, aggressively snatching her cell phone.

He was used to seeing a lot of people blushing but not to Karma Akabane, let alone in the position I was in.

With his hands at his sides, he had a strong fist, was hunched and his face completely red.

And what was completely out of Terasaka's understanding was the reason why Asano Gakushuu was standing there, facing Karma and his cheeks flushed.

Everything was silent, at least where they were. No car was heard to pass by, no lively teenage voices, it was as if they had locked themselves in some unknown place.The only thing that was heard was the heavy breathing of the two, thanks to the sound amplifier that Ritsu had used.

"Hey, give me that back." Nakamura frowned, though Terasaka ignored her and continued to watch closely what was unfolding.

No one moved. No one said anything. Karma had his eyes fixed on his shoes, as if it were the most interesting thing of the moment, while Asano looked surprised from his place without taking his eyes off him.

Terasaka knew that the two missing students of the model class were Ren and the director's son, but he thought they were together. And that Karma and Nakamura had decided to pursue them to make theirs with them. It was the most logical, the most understandable and the most rational. Not that Nakamura and Ren have decided to spy on Karma and Asano, who apparently were the first to escape. Togethers.

Come on, that didn’t make any sense.

Karma, Kunugigagioka's delinquent, with apparently an IQ that resembled, and could even surpass that of Asano Gakushuu, the sole son of the board director, following the lineage prodigy of the Asano, Escaping together? Everything was too weird. Too bizarre.

Because those two were like water and oil.

Because Karma was violent, sadistic and didn’t care about the consequences of his actions, and Asano was calculating, cold and manipulating everything.

Where Asano wanted to be recognized and praised, Karma would rather be hiding in the shadows and making fun of others. Where Asano wanted to give a dog collar to his father for Christmas, Karma would give it all because his parents would at least introduce themselves to dinner. Where Asano looked at everyone over his shoulder without trusting anyone and seeing them as slaves, Karma was certain that everyone in the E-class was his mutually supportive friends, and people he could trust.

Yes, those two were too upset. And in the end they ended up complementing each other without anyone noticing.

Because if there was something that now made sense to the three boys who were there on the sidewalk, it was the strange attitude that their corresponding friends had adopted.

Because for Ren it was normal for Gakushuu not to talk about his private life, to divert the topics of conversation in his favor, to deny the things relevant to him, or to stay away from the quarrels of others, but not to be put Nervous at the mere mention of a name or that disappeared in batches of recess just like that.

For Nakamura it was normal for Karma to be interested in people who had some talent or something that differentiated them from others, or who made fun of everyone without coming to relate to something deeper than that, and to disappear, not only in recess, also when he wanted to. But not that he lived lost in his thoughts more than before, or that he decided that all his jokes and free time addressed a single victim: Asano Gakushuu.

And for Terasaka, well, he had never been anyone very close to Karma, nor someone who noticed in the smallest detail, but something he did notice was that when Karma finished his exercises faster than the others and he didn’t find any method of entertainment, wrote the name of someone in a blank space. And for Terasaka it was easy to notice, because when he got bored of classes and did nothing, he could only watch the students in the classroom with boredom.

"He's been confessed." Ren said suddenly. Nakamura and Terasaka turned their faces to look expectantly at the third. “Well, I know Gakushuu, he does not blush for anything. And Akabane is also blushing, it makes sense.” He explained with a shrug.

The room was quiet again for a few seconds, where the three of them fixed their sight again on the cell phone, until Ritsu spoke after appearing on the screen.

"Do you want me to repeat everything from the beginning?"

“Please.” They all replied without hesitation.

Ritsu disappeared, and the video seemed to rewind until about fifteen minutes ago, where no one was. Up to several minutes later, where clearly it was possible to be seen as Karma dragged to Asano until there, and this one tried to escape by means of blows.

“Get off me, Akabane!”

"Fuck, calm down, I have to tell you something!"

“You could not tell me there!? You had to drag me here!?”

“Yes, it was necessary!”

“Well, say it now that they are about to leave!” Ordered the orange haired as he shoved Akabane's hand away from him.

“It's okay! Just... be quiet.”

Gakushuu folded his arms expectantly while Karma looked away to the ground. The room was silent for a long time where Karma seemed to hesitate from the response and Gakushuu grew more and more impatient.

"I have to tell him." He reminded the redhead. "But I don’t want to lose my pride."

It was not like those feelings had fallen like a bucket of water to the redhead, indeed, he took it better than anyone could have imagined.

Ever since he talked to his classmates about it, he had not stopped thinking about whether he would ever fall in love. But it came to nothing, had nothing. He had never been in love, because what he felt for that girl when he was five, was nothing more than admiration. What he felt for Nagisa the first time he met him in first grade (before he knew he was a boy) was nothing more than a simple curiosity about his attitude. What she felt for Nakamura was no more affection for her being so much like him, and what he felt for Okuda was nothing more than affection, for the timid and good friend she was.

But after that there was nothing. Karma didn’t know what you should feel when you fall in love, it was weird, because everyone preached about those famous butterflies fluttering in your stomach, and those nerves that made you lose control, but Karma had never felt that way.

Unless he noticed.

Because those little details that he allowed to roast when he was next to Asano with a "It's insufferable, that's why it makes me nervous." It was nothing more than a vile mantra that he created, not wanting to admit that what he felt for his rival was something further from that.

But after months, he had to admit it. He had to admit that the reason he was looking for Gakushuu among the crowds was not to throw a "I will defeat you." In the face, whether or because he wanted to know how he was, he wanted to see him. That the reason he bothered him was not just because he was like that, as his companions believed, "Oh, it's Kama, he does that to everyone." No. He did it because he liked to see the angry face that Gakushuu behaved.

And so was the jealousy he had put on. He had never felt so much need to break someone's face as he did when Asano took Ren's hand that night to go. They were unjustified jealousy, because they were just a touch, but he could not stop his blood boiling with anger at that "simple touch."

And this morning too because Nakamura was right, they were not taking hands, they were just too close, and his hands touched more than Karma would like to admit.

And, in the end, all that only made Karma drag the orange haired of the station, not caring about the looks of disgust and reproach that sent the other virtuosos, nor the victorious laughter that Nakamura released.

But now they were there, locked in a bath, with Asano gnawing at him with his eyes and he didn’t know what to say.

“Are you going to say something yes or no?” Gakushuu reluctantly let go.

"Yes, no, I don’t know.”

Gakushuu raised a confused eyebrow and then sighed.

"Well, I'm leaving." He made a gesture to leave, but Karma took his arm and turned him to face him again.

"Wait, I'll tell you, okay? Just wait... "He said. He looked away ashamed as his cheeks were pink.

“I don’t have all day.”

“Me either.”

"So talk.”

"But I need time."

"I've given you about five minutes."

“I need more!”

“Well, I can’t give you more! The train leaves in five minutes!”

"I know, but I need to say it!"

“Then say it now!!”

“I like you, fuck! You're insufferable!”

And the scene that Terasaka had seen for the first time was the one that was now unfolding. Karma with red face, hands at his sides as he squeezed them nervously and Gakushuu blushed.

Ritsu advanced the scene quickly, where they were silent all the time, until the present, where they continued to analyze the situation carefully before speaking.

“I already know it.” Gakushuu said suddenly, dispelling the uncomfortable surroundings that surrounded him.

Karma raised his face to look at him with curious and confusion, without saying a word, waiting for him to explain everything.

"Well," he continued, scratching the nape of his neck, "you're not the most disguised person in the world. I had noticed it, and let it pass. I thought you already knew that I also liked you and that when you went to the council just to bother me was like a kind of date...”

"Wh-what?" The red-haired boy stammered.

“What?” They released Nakamura and Terasaka as they stared at the screen whit confusion.

“What?” Korosensei exclaimed from one of the cubicles in the bathroom, peering a little, just a little.

“Is that an octopus?” Ren asked, more confused than anyone, even though they let him pass.

"Yes," continued Gakushuu. “As we are proud of shit I thought that it was not necessary to say anything, so as not to tarnish our reputation, so I just let it happen. I thought we were dating.”

“I see.” Karma murmured after a few seconds of silence.

"We should go, I suppose."

“Yes.”

And they left.

The three who watched the screen like gossip, only blinked in amazement without moving for a long time, before Nakamura spoke.

“They’re idiots.”

"And fucking arrogants.” Ren pointed out.

"And then he says that Itona and I have a weirdo." Terasaka commented, letting out a petulant laugh that quickly dissolved as he felt the stinging glances Nakamura and Ren sent him.

"Oh no." He thought nervously.


End file.
